Sarah vs A New World
by hrhomes
Summary: First fanfic. Based of Sarah's POV growing up and dealing with loss, family, and of course love. Chuck and Sara from the very beginning but Charah later on. Action will come soon!
1. Preface

Hey guys~

This is my first fanfic so please be nice. Its mostly based on a Sarah POV and its a complete AU. This is just a preface to see if you like it or where i should go with it!!

Preface

In those last few moments of you life, all you think of are the things that have gotten you to this point in your life. You know it's funny, most people, when they are facing death face to face think about the happy moments in their lives: family, significant others, kids; those are the moments that you should be having as you are dying. Now, as I sit here, death slowly beginning to sweep over me, the only thoughts that cross my mind are deceit, lies, and **murder**.


	2. Growing Up

Hey guys~  
So this chapter is just to show the background on both Chuck and Sarah's lives. It's mostly about Sarah but i will do another chapter soon from Chuck's stand point. I know its short but everything will come together in the next few chapters. I hope you guys enjoy it!! Oh and i donno why but for some reason, I dont own Chuck but i so wish i did!!

Chapter 1: Growing up.

Nothing in Sarah Walker's life was easy.

At the age of 12, both her parents and her best friends parents died in what they thought was a gas leak explosion. They had been attending a gala of sorts when the place went up in flames taking everything with it. She lost almost everything that night: her home, her parents, her faith.

What she found in return was unexpected: she found that with her entire world crashing before her eyes, she had enough strength to fight through the pain and eventually move on. It was not going to be easy but she had help. After her parents' tragic death, Sarah and her best friend since diapers, Charles Irving Bartowski were raised by her older sister, Eleanor Walker.

Eleanor was 17 at the time of their parents' death. She was already working for the government as an interpreter. Since the time she was little, her mother had been teaching her to speak and understand several different languages. She was fluent in French, Italian, German, Russian, and Arabic. Instead of letting social services taking what was left of her family away from her, she cut a deal with them. As long as she worked for them, doing whatever they asked, they would allow her to raise both Sarah and Chuck and they would pay for all expenses. After all, she was a huge asset to their team.

So as it were, Eleanor became the mother figure in both these young teenagers lives. Sarah loved her older sister to death. She admired her sister in every way and they were extremely close. Everyday Ellie drove Chuck and Sarah to school and when she wasn't working, she was cleaning the house or she was attending their games, cheering them on.

They didn't have a whole lot, but it was enough for them.

* * *

High School

Sarah Walker was always at the top of her game. In high school, she was Student Council President, Captain of the Softball Team, she was dating the All State Quarterback, Bryce Larkin, and she had her best friend in the entire world with her the entire step of the way.

Chuck Bartowski kept up with Sarah with no problems at all. He was Co-Captain of the Football Team along with Bryce and he was dating the Head Cheerleader, Carina Hansen.

High School was a breeze for these two. Chuck was at the top of the class when it came to grades and when it came to computers, he was the best. He knew everything there was to know about them and could build one from scratch without any hesitation. He wanted to become a software developer once he got out of school.

Sarah, although not quite as intelligent as Chuck, did just fine when it came to grades. She took a lot of foreign language courses (courtesy of her sister) as well as sports medicine classes. Being able to fix people fascinated her. She knew she wanted to go into the medical field right away.

When they left high school, Sarah had outdone Chuck in the sports department by winning two state titles and Chuck with only one. After graduation, they were headed to UCLA on full ride scholarships along with both Carina and Bryce. They were truly a force to be reckoned with and nothing was going to stand in their way.

* * *

UCLA

When they reached UCLA, everything was going great. Both Carina and Sarah were roommates as well as Chuck and Bryce. Their first year was incredible. The boys both had stellar seasons and the team had made it to the Rose Bowl and won thanks to a great play by Chuck in the final seconds of the game. Sarah lead her team to the Women's College World Series but were knocked out in the finals by the Arizona Wildcats. Sarah was devastated but managed to surpass everyone's expectations and was voted the Pac 10 Player of the Year! All in all, they managed to have a very successful first year of college.

In their second year however, everything changed. Sarah and Chuck both managed to experience their first heartbreak since their parents had died. In the biggest upset all year, the UCLA Bruins defeated the USC Trojans. With time winding down, Bryce had managed to avoid being sacked twice and with all the strength he had, threw for a 42-yard touchdown to go on and beat the Trojans.

When the game was over and as she did every game, Sarah was waiting outside the locker room for her boyfriend Bryce. When he came out of the locker room, he looked like he was on cloud nine. As soon as he spotted Sarah, he walked over.

"Congratulations Baby! You played one hell of a game tonight," Sarah shouted as she ran up and kissed him.

Bryce kissed back but had to stop and catch his breath as she caught him off guard. "Thanks babe," he laughed and kissed her again.

"What do you say we go back to my room and celebrate?"

He looked at her and grinned. "That sounds great but I want to go and shower first. I smell like ass right now."

She frowned but couldn't hold it and laughed. "Ok but call me when you get out and we'll head to Casey's to celebrate."

"Ok. I'll see you in a bit babe." He kissed her and walked off to talk to the reporters that were all standing there waiting for him. That was the only downside to dating the star quarterback, Sarah thought. The media was always around. She never got used to that.

Right as Bryce walked away, Sarah spotted Carina just leaving Chuck. She decided to go over and congratulate her best friend. As soon as she started walking over, he immediately spotted her and had his famous Bartowski mega-watt smile plastered on his face.

"Awesome game best friend! I say that performance deserves dinner. What do you say? Breakfast burritos on me," she asked him.

"Well how in the world can I say no to a free burrito and to spend some quality time with my best friend," he chuckled and pulled her into a hug.

She loved that he always made her laugh. "Is Carina going to be joining us?"

"No. She has to go do something with the other cheer girls. She is going to meet up with us at John Casey's party afterwards."

"Ok then. Shall we go?" They turned and headed towards the parking lot. One of the things they loved the most about being athletes was the fact that they got to park so close to the fields. Since they didn't live on campus this year, they had brought their cars up with them so it was easier to go wherever they wanted versus being stuck on campus like last year.

The two of them ate at the restaurant and talked and laughed the entire time. Sarah loved just hanging out with her best friend. With everything that has been going on, they didn't get a lot of time just the two of them. It was either the four of them or them and some of their teammates. It was never really just them, but whenever they were together, they always had a blast.

As they were leaving the restaurant, Chuck decided he needed to go change before they headed over to Casey's party. When they got to the apartment, Sarah decided to go in with him to surprise Bryce. As they walked in, laughing at something Chuck had just said, they both stopped dead in their tracks. On the couch were both Carina and Bryce having sex. Before anyone could say anything, Sarah turned around and walked out. Chuck just stood there in a daze with nothing to say so he just followed Sarah's suit and walked away, leaving Bryce and Carina staring at where their significant others had just stood.

That was the last time Sarah ever let a guy get close to her heart. She locked it up in a case and threw away the key. No one else would ever hurt her again, she had promised herself that much.

The next two years went by without another glitch. After the incident, Chuck and Sarah moved out of their old apartments (they just couldn't look at Bryce or Carina the same way again) and moved in with each other. They spent their free time focusing on academics and their prospective sports. Whatever free time they had was spent with each other and the occasional parties. Chuck finished his time at UCLA with two Rose Bowl wins and 8 broken records as the schools offensive tight end. Sarah finished up with two National Championship titles was voted MVP both times. At graduation time, they both finished at the top of their classes. Chuck graduated with honors and a degree in computer engineering and Sarah also with honors, with a BS in Kinesiology and minors in both French and Italian.

* * *

A few weeks before graduation, Sarah had just gotten home from practice and was fixing dinner when she heard a knock on the door. When she opened the door, she saw a strange black man with an intense look on his face looking down at her. He was dressed in a suit with a trench coat over it. He looked like some fancy businessman trying to sell her something.

"Can I help you," she asked curious as to why this man was standing at her front door.

"No but I believe I can help you. Sarah Walker, I have a proposition for you. How would you like to save the world?"


End file.
